poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown''. film begins with a ice cliff and Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel is climbing it to find his acorn. He have some difficulties climbing it like getting his tongue stuck and nearly falling off but he manages to hold on to the edge by digging his claws and sabre teeth into the ice. He saw his acorn which is wedged into the ice, much to his delight. He runs up to it and smiles. He then tries to pull it out of the ice though it is hard to begin with but eventually manages to pull it free and hugs it. But then, there is a rumbling noise and a piece of ice comes loose, releasing a jet of water. He quickly uses a claw to plug it up, stopping the water. But another piece of ice comes lose and another jet of water comes out, forcing Scrat to put his acorn in his mouth and plug it up with another claw. But another water jet comes out and Scrat has to use it back right-hand paw to plug it up and catches his acorn in his back left-hand paw and has to use that to plug another jet of water up, which forces Scrat to balance his acorn on his head. The rumble sound is heard again and a jet of water hits Scrat in the eye until he uses his mouth to contain it. Then the water inside Scrat's mouth causes him to blow up like a balloon and his claws are removed from the other jets of water, releasing them. He is soon flung backward, causing his acorn to fall and flies around with water hissing out of him like air coming out of a balloon. Eventually, all the water is emptied from Scrat and he falls Scrat: (screaming) falls through a chuck of ice, hits his jaw on another and eventually hits a flat ice surface, cracking it. He groans and stands up. He shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness. Then the ground begins to shake and Scrat becomes frightened as a shovelmouth calf slides right into him Shovelmouth Calf: Whoo-whee! Scrat: (screaming) and the shovelmouth slides through a tube and into the air. The title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown" appears on a white background. The scene changes to the bottom of the white cliff where a bunch of prehistoric animals are having fun at their waterpark, made out of ice formations. A male start is sitting in the shade on a ice formation while a female start is sitting in the sun Male Start: Boy, this global warming is killing me! Female Start: This is too hot, the ice age was too cold. What would it take to make you happy? (Screams) female start falls in the water and the male start smiles Male Start: This, I like. stag slides down a ice slide. As he reached the [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan